Robotic surgical systems have been used in minimally invasive medical procedures. During such a medical procedure, the robotic surgical system is controlled by a surgeon interfacing with a user interface. The user interface allows the surgeon to manipulate an end effector that acts on a patient. The user interface includes a handle or gimbal that is moveable by the surgeon to control the robotic system.
There is a need for improved feedback systems for providing visual feedback to a surgeon interfacing with the user interface during a surgical procedure.